What if
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: What if piper suddenly broke up with Jason and annabeth accepted god hood for discovering the mark f athena, where would that leave our three favorite sons of the big three. Total Percy/Jason/Nico smut, may write a second chalked with big three and 1 more demigod added t the mix, review or pm who you want the 4th demigod to be!,


Wow that was awesome to type, I'm planning a second one involving the big three and one more demigod, pm me or review who you want to be the fourth demigod! I won't do it if I don't get the reviews!

It had been three months since Jason Niko and I had bought an apartment And moved in, I was only 17 but my mom agreed to it seeing she was the legal guardian of all three of us and demigods were a little less likely to have her worrying about drugs and other mortal problems, niko was happy just to be around his two "brothers" and Jason and I really did feel the same, it's just that we both were so used to being in charge it hurt our egos when one of us was wrong and the other right, "guys I'm going to pick up a movie be right back. " I had said and now I was driving back from block buster with a bag of movies, I walked right in and found the two where they usually were, Jason was at be sink scrubbing furiously at nikos only white t shirt that now had a coffee stain, while niko sat behind the counter shirtless still sipping the coffee, Jason was wearing a bright yellow t shit that matched his longish wavy hair which was pulled back with a purple hair band. "Jay stop trying he's never going to be a roman." " Percy I swear he will wear a white shirt if its the last fucking thing I do!" " Yeah yeah don't get your belts in a knot." He held up the shirt in triumph and glared at me for the crack about his love if belts (he had at least a hindered and usually wore 2 or three just to look bad ass. "Shut up and dry this sis!" I caught the soaking shirt and it dried instantly, nick held up his arms as I slipped it on him, "okay no more coffee and no more chores its movie night!" I grabbed both they're wrists and dragged them into the living room, they sat down and I popped in sleepy hollow, I sat down between the two who were bickering about popcorn, "you two are so cute when you fight. "I knew jay was bisexual pipes had told me and I Always knew nick had a crush on me but I couldn't admit to myself a little part of me wanted to make them happy in that way, Jason hadn't come out yet but niko had been seen kissing a guy before but claimed it was experimenting, jay kept looking at me out if the corner of his eye, "what up?" "Nothing" he grunted and turned away, "alright screw it! Nico! Percy! I love you!" Nico did a coffee spit take and I jus shrugged my shoulders, "it okay." Nico wiped his mouth... "Guys I think I'm bi..." They looked at each other sympathetically " guys you think I didn't already know?" They gaped at me and I grabbed them Both in a hug, "I see the looks and I know what you guys think, I'm okay with it." And then jason was kissing me and for some reason I kissed back, but then nico punched him out of the way and kissed me, now I was enjoying it like some kind of Dam had burst, I grabbed a fistful of jays shirt and dragged him back up to us, they kissed and we did a three way kiss, My hands wandered to both they're asses and jay pulled nicos shirt over his head, and then the door opened and closed and my mom walked right in, a pie hit the floor and we disentangled one another, "m-mom!" " Ugh hi um boys! I me Paul pie boys! BOYS! Boys? B-boys... Boys!" " Mom calm down its not what it looks like, agh," "okay shirts and coats n everyone in m car now."We did as she said afraid she'd revert to her days as a catholic school teacher and maim us with a ruler, we got our shirts and coats back n and piled nt the back seat f her Chevy," mom..." She climbed in and drove, we were at a borders and then a pharmacy we waited n the car as she ran n and shopped apparently, she drive us back t our apartment and then ordered us upstairs while she carried several paper bags, we sat n the couch cowering and then," yes finall I can drop the facade, btw I'm so happy! What? You boys are soooo cute together and if you think I Didn't see the chemistry before this I did, these are for you, just promise me you will use condoms with percy." "Um mom?" " Yes? Why are you so okay w this! Because it's cute and all three of you are a little broken hearted, you know pipers long lost love , annabeths acceptance of god hood and nico breaking up with his first girlfriend I think itll be great for bonding and unity and even back n ancient Rome and greece this was viewed as making the ultimate brotherly bond I'm e army! Call me soon I have to g check on Paul his surgery is in an hour and a half" , (my step dad/dad needed knee surgery after he slipped catching mom n the ice stairs int he subway.) she left and I reached tentatively for one of the large paper bags with my name written on it, nick and jay were holding into me tightly, I reached n and pulled out a box of Xl blue magnum condoms, instant they perked up, jay purred when he saw the size, "mmm perce" he ran his tongue u my neck and I pecked him on the lips while nico went through his Bag and pulled out a pack of medium black magnums "Percy!Your mom knows m size! " Jason got that wolf look in his eyes and reached for his bag, I went through mine and found bottles of blue ky lube, books about gay sex and sexuality and at the very bottom was a ring of birth control. I gulped and secretly his those in my back pocket, I looked at jay and nico, jay had yellow medium condoms, clear lube, vibrating rings and glasses of massage oils, nick had his black condoms, A ball gag and a ton of books about beginners guide to sexuality and stuff, I ruffled his hair and kissed him, "I think we have homework guys, does anyone know how two guys... " "Nope but let's move this party t the spare bedroom, um yu guys get started I need to go t the bathroom." I opened the capsule case, inside was a nite in my moms delicate scrawl "Percy, when I gave you the talk I explained to you why you might have cause to worry if you ever had same sex relations, now it's a very real poseibility and while. Am so happy you three can have some fun for once I want you to be careful, mom-" I poked through me of the tins and dropped e little ink I'll n the palm of my hand, I gulped it dwn and went Back out to see them, okay so you guys figure it out? Yep. So you to go first im gonna do some "reading"

Jason-

I kissed my little cousin again, the way his lips were boiling hot turned me on, but what surprised me is how bipolar his kisses were, some were slutty and inviting while others almost over dominated me, I pulled him into my lap and kissed his neck, "why haven't we dne this before?" " Becuase I always hot you were a homophobe." I felt my rock hard cock press against his ass in those tight black jeans, my hands wandered up his shirt and fisted his developing pecs," jay-son... " Mm I ran my hands over his lithe eight pack, "Nicky" I licked his neck, I worked his spike belt while he kissed me, "gods damn why do you always have to wear skinny jeans" I moaned against his neck I got itm he yanked them rut off, and I did his shirt, he turned in my lap and ripped my shrt off, "hey!" " Shut up slut." He kissed me dominantly and I forgot to fight back, he grinned his skull boxer shorts against my jean and I felt him, "ooh, um can you give me a minutes want to get ready," He ran to the bathroom, okay, I laid there an undid the button and fly of m jeans and leaned back, he came back in and licked his lips "are you trying to seduce me grace?" "Maybe just a little." He crawled between my legs, and moved up to me, "s what were you doing in there ghost king?" " I kinda got the feeling I was gonna bottom so I did a bit of prep." I kissed him ferociously and grabbed that tight globed ass, "mmm so soft." "Better than piper right?" I grinned at him, "pipes had a bony ass, completely un-fuck-able." "So your saying..." " Yep your gonna be my first." I place my teeth n the hollow of his neck and pulled off with a pop,Mm tasty. He slid my boxers and my jeans off in one move. practicing? Just a little, a boy can fantasize cant he? I kissed him, I loved the taste, his lips were boiling hot, the sensation and flavor reminded me of a lightly burnt marshmallow, earthy and scolding, I doubled over trapping him under me, "your my little hell lips aren't you Nicky." "Shut up sparky and please do something I'm so hard it hurts", I came back up and pulled his boxers off, "fuck angelo!" I looked at his cock and then at mine, they were the same size, I was thicker while he was thin but both were about five and a half inches, he beamed up at me and I pinched a nipple to make him pay for it, and he cried out in- pleasure? "Mm am I getting you hot Nicky?" "Fuck just d something or your gonna be walking funny for a week!" I took his cock in my mouth and he cried out, but I couldn't take it any more, I flipped him over on his hands and knees and gave up n his cock, I stuffed two fingers in his mouth which he lapped at hungrily, I shoved them into his tight puckered ring f muscle and he cried out," Jason is this how it works... " "Yeah according to the books", I poured sme lube onto my hand and fisted my cock for a second before pushing into him slowly, There was a rumble of thunder from above almost like an applaud while below there was a very minute earthquake below, "shut up dad " I yelled accidentally slipping all the way into the Italian, I rocked my hips back and forth and he convulsed With every thrust, he started palming his cock furiously I hoisted him up by his thighs and bit into his shoulder, his shaggy black hair was plastered down by sweat and the look of sheer ecstasy on his face made me me just about cum, but wha did me in I'd when he came all over his chest, his tunnel closed around me and milked me for all I had, I thrusted up into him riding out my orgasm until I literally dropped both of this and crumpled on his back, we were both panting ferociously and my only thought was when me and nico were in the idle of it we both seemed to like to change religions, I would scream holy Hera, and then omg and stuff.

Nico-

I was still panting and giggling at the thought i Had just lost my virginity when I crawled out from under Jason and wen tout to the living room, Percy was reading, I sat in his lap and he kissed me." How was it?" "Amazing... Percy d you really not know how to guys?" " I know we all knew before this it was just embarrassing." " Percy have you lost your virginity? Yeah." "Which way..." " Only straight never even thought abut the other kind either way... " "Percy..." "Did he take Care of you in there?" "No not really... " "Then come on let's have some fun. you rested?" "Yeah how long have I been out?" " Three hours." We went in ANd woke up jason, "mmm hi babe", he kissed me and I grabbed his smooth firm ass," were taking a bath. Ooh. "The water was running and Percy sat on the counter I want to watch. Jason slipped into e water but instantly chains formed and yanked him out hoisting him up, "Percy!" " What we had a plan, I like watching and Nicky likes bondage and by the way your bushing it's yo getting you pretty hot." Percy was already touching himself as I came behind ?i licked my way down jays ear, neck to his shoulder blades, down his spine. All the way to his perfect muscled ass, I looked at the beautiful puckered muscle as I sank into the hot water I licked it and he moaned, and all I wanted out of life was to hear him moan my name, I slipped my tongue inside and tasted his lusty musk, "NICO! Please put it in me, this is torture!" I watched the way Percy's hand glided up his beautiful cock, he was perfect in every way, especially in the sexy department, his cock was at least eight inches long, making me wonder how big his dads was. "Jay that's nt good enough tell Nick exactly what you want him to do. I-I want you to shove your cock up my ass nico, I want you to torture my nipples and murder my g spot, and then when I'm crying for it I want you to finish me off.. Wow that was good. So that's what I did, I sold and slid into him, my hands came around and inched two erect nipples while i Bit his neck, Percy was moaning. Watching us, I felt Jason's tightness, I felt every breath and every heartbeat, I wanted him so badly, I wanted hint I scream my name, I wanted him to die with my name on his lips, but as for now, cumming with it would be good enough. I dropped a hand to his aching erection, I slid my fingers up and down slowy and roughly, the water doing little in the way of lube as he cried, "Nico Nico Nicky! " "Ah fuck it feels so good... Percy isn't Jason a cock hungry slut? Look at how badly he wants my cock in him, do you want Percy to taste your cock Jason? Do you want his mouth? " " Yes please oh god, oh dad!" Percy came over and licked Jason's cock, three licks from root to tip was ll it took fro him to cum n Percy's face, and the way his tunnel closed around me and spammed combined with the image of Percy getting a cum shot, it made me cum harder than ever possible., percy came on Jason's their shot do far, which apparently distracted him frm the water chains resulting in me and Jason falling into e bathtub, he cuddled up to me and Percy slid in behind us. "I love you two." "We love you too. "

Jason-

I was awake before I opened my eyes, to tired to make the plunge and actual open them, but I was painfully and blissfully aware of a few things, My covk felt like it had been run over and seeing as I had fucked nico, gotten sucked by Percy and received a hand job from both. My ass also felt,Iile someone had shoved a 2x4 up there, but the good hand, my dusky little Italian had his head on my stomach and arms on my waist. As well as the fact the smell of crisping bacon was tantalizing my nose, I ran my hand through ebony locks and he cooed to me," good morning..." " I love you Jason..." "I love you too...I thnk Percy made us breakfast." " Well I have a snack for you already." i opened m eyes and saw his cute bulge in the sheets, "oh nick,"I kissed him and slid under the covers, I missed down his lithe stomach, until my chin hit his hot dick, I gave it a lick and he moaned, I put my lips around the head and coppiced the tongue. Movement I had practiced a million times with piper to prep her for fingering herself, fuck piper! I buried my nose in his slick pubes and as I deep throated him absorbed they're scent, "oh so good... "He was whimpering "jay I'm coming..." I it the head of his cock n my mouth and chewed it with the roof of my mouth and my tongue, he car spurt after creamy spurt and I loved every drop, I lulled off him with a pop, "such a good little Boy Nico. "I kissed him and gave him some of his cum, "you go on ahead for breakfast I'll be out once I catch my breath," I was back in boxers when I went into the kitchen to find Percy he was wearing long green. "Percy don't stab me with a spatula I just want to grab your ass." He chuckled ad I cupped perfect hard ass, my hands dipped beneath the pj bottoms and iKiss his neck, "oh Percy, you have no Idea how badly me and Nico,want to have sex with you... " "You two have already had yours, maybe I'll treat you after breakfast," he turned around after setting the food on plates and pressed me against the island counter, his tongue slipped into m mouth as his hands hoisted me up onto it by my ass, he broke the kiss and fastened his lips on the hollow of my throat and pulled off with a pop before lapping at the mark he'd made, the sheer pleasure from that gesture made me ridiculously hard, "Percy please..." "nope, sorry but not until I say so." Nico stumbled out a minute later and we ate in relative silence, "so has anyone considered the fact this is wrong?" " I don't really see how it is, we're not strictly related, none of us have girlfriends anymore and maybe our dads might get along better" Nico said dryly after a second cup of coffee, I cleared the plates, while Nico and Percy were talking behind me, "hey perce?" " Yeah jay?" "Why do you think your mom bought us condoms? I mean were all guys, me and Nico were virgins, and you've only been with annabeth." " Ugh confession time, come on if were doing this I at least want to be naked and rolling around," he grabbed me and nico and led us to the guest bed again, he reached in his bag and brought out he condoms, and a pink disk like a make up mirror. "Percy is that?" " Birth control, Poseidon has a few little "habits"... "as in..." "Yeah I can get pregnant or my cum could impregnate someone else who normally couldn't..." " So..." "Yeah I'm on the pill and you two have to use condoms with me or more importantly I have to use them with you."

Percy-

They stared at me wide eyed and gulping but when I started a three way kiss they seemed to be okay with it, seeing as I'm still a male virgin I think it's time I showed off another "quirk". I spat n my now fully hard cock and my spit swirled around it and they both watched as a bit of my dads sex magic went to work, half a minute later m cock had split into two identical dicks, nico gave me a wolfish look and nudge Jason, go on get busy you both grinned and I felt them begin to lick both of my cocks, "Oh you guys are soo good at this... No I can't wait any longer" I pulled back from them and tore two trojan packets, I slipped both on and they laid back side by side making out, I lubed both of my dicks and slipped slowly into both, the feeling of sex was indescribable but the feeling of penetrating two at once made my salivate and my nipples even rock hard, I pulled them both up so they each straddled one of my thighs and as we rocked a three way kiss, I began fisting b of they're cocks and the screamed with each thrust that buried me into they're prostates, I leaned down and bit a dusky nipple not even sure who it belonged to, I was drooling all over myself the pleasure was indescribable, I wanted it to last forever but I felt my building orgasm approaching I my hands flew up and down they're erections as we cried out tugging at hair biting flesh and licking sweat, they exploded in two splashes of white all over me and the tight constrictions of both of they're orgasms brought me t mine and milked every drop into the condoms,the collapsed against each other but I wasn't done, I thrusted violently and uncontrollable until I came again and fell on the bed, "your turn guys..." I held my ass in the air and they put condoms on, they poured a bit of lube in my ass and Jason got under me and slid inside while nico took me doggy style so I had both they're cocks up my ass, they thrusted opposite the other and the sliding rip of my hole made me cum a third time n the sheets as I removed the condoms when my cocks fused back together, they came in they're respective condoms and we collapsed panting sweaty and making out, "we are... The best room mates... Ever. "

Fin-

Wow that was awesome to type, I'm planning a second one involving the big three and one more demigod, pm me or review who you want to be the fourth demigod! I won't do it if I don't get the reviews!


End file.
